Will You Go Out With Me?
by SunshineDaisies816
Summary: Oneshot. James tries several things to get Lily to go out with him. And, finally this works.
1. Poem

**Summary**: One-shot. James tries several things to get Lily to go out with him. And, finally this reason works.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I don't even own this poem! SOBS

**A/N**: If you read my other story I'm sorry its taking me so long to update but I've kinda hit writers block. And to everyone I hope you like this and since its a one-shot I won't do any kind of sequal unless lots and lots of people beg me to! I hope you enjoy it!

**_Will You Go Out With Me?_**

_Poem_

James Potter would normally be found on aWednesday morning sleeping soundly in his bed but thisWednesday was different. Sirius Black woke up to find his best friend, and fellow Marauder, paceing back and forth in front of his bed. He glanced at his clock and sighed.

"Bloody Hell Prongs! Its 7 o'clock in the fricken morning! And I can't believe I woke up because you were paceing..." Sirius trailed off at James whipped around.

"This is the last day I'm going to try, Padfoot! If Lily doesn't say 'yes' today I will totally and completely give up on her!" exclaimed James.

"You do know that that is highly unlikly seeing as how you are completely obsessed with her and all you ever think about is either Lily or Quidditch, which come to think of it is really sad." mumbled Remus from his bed.

"I think about food to! Hey wait! Thats not much better..." James exclaimed

Remus and Sirius chuckled at his stupidity. They saw that James was already clearly ready for the day seeing as how he was already dressed and ready to go. Sirius and Remus climbed out of bed since they figured that James wouldn't let them go back to sleep any time soon.

"So whats your brilliant plan this time, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"As a matter of fact it is a brilliant plan! I plan on doing it at dinner tonight! But you'll have to wait till then to see what I'm going to do!" said James grinning "Don't worry it'll be great!"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a fearfull look. They knew that James went marjorly over board and acted totally crazy whenever it had anything to do with Lily. They decided before that when it involved Lily, James was even crazier than Sirius and thats really saying something!

"Well I say we go down to breakfast now! It'l be a great day..." James's voice trailed off as he set off down the stairs with all the books he needed for the first half of the day.

Once Sirius and Remus made it to the Great Hall, James was already done eating and busy staring at Lily.

"You know maybe if you were respective about it she would go out with you. I don't think she really likes you ogling her." said Remus.

"You know since Lily and I are Head Boy and Head Girl we've actually been friends! Have you guys noticed?" asked James

"Of course we have you idiot its all you ever talk about either that or that Lily's and touched yours when she took a quill from you." said Sirius

James just shot Sirius a glare then turned back to stare at Lily.

"This day is going to take forever! I can't wait till dinner!" James complained as they walked out of History of Magic haveing just had a very nice nap.

"Yah well you'll get over it Prongs! Come on if we don't hurry up we'll be late for Slughorn's class! Actually I wouldn't care if we were late or even missed it!" said Sirius

James and Sirius would have skipped the class if Remus hadn't ordered them to go.

"If you two don't go I'll tell the school that you two are dating each other and very much in love!" exclaimed Remus. This comment got James and Sirius walked very quickly towards potions shooting Remus fearful glances.

"By the way the way, were's Peter?" asked Sirius

"He went to the hospital wing for something" replied James

"Oh" said Sirius as they took their seats in Potions.

Sirius and James fooled around all through potions class. Either that or Sirius was flirting with the girls sitting behind them and James was staring at Lily while Remus took notes. When the class finally ended they slowly walked towards Transfiguration, their last class of the morning.

"This actually wasn't such a bad morning! I still can't wait for dinner though." said James

"Why Potter? Are you finally going to commit suicide at dinner? You know everyone would be very happy if you did! Even that filthy mudblood, Evans." sneered Snape.

As soon as Snape had said mudblood Remus and Sirius knew they were in for some trouble. James whipped around and pointed his wand directly at Snape's throat.

"Take it back." James growled

"In your dreams Potter." Snape spat

James flicked his wand and Snape floor across the corridor and slammed into the wall slumping to the ground unconsious.

"Oops! Not..." Muttered James as Sirius and Remus hastily dragged him off to Transfiguration so he couldn't cause anymore damage.

James and Sirius ended up getting detention in Transfigurationfor continueing to talk while turning various objects in the room to different animals and then letting them roam free. As they walked down to lunch James finally couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm reading a poem and I'm doing it at lunch right now!" exclaimed James.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances.

"James, if you wait till dinner then everyone can hear what you say! I think you should wait." reasoned Remus. Sirius just shrugged that he didn't really care because he was busy flirting.

James took Remus'sreasoning to heart and grudgedly went through the rest of the day. When they got to dinner they waited until everyone was sitting down in the room. James quickly found were Lily was sitting and got ready to read the poem.

Sirius and Remus stood up on the table and started to yell quiet until the whole Great Hall was completly silent and everyone was staring at them.

"My dear friend, James here would like to read a poem to Miss Lily Evans and if you all don't stay quiet and pay attention you will regret it! Remeber who we are and what we're capable of!" Said Sirius as Remus and himsat down and James stood up.

"If I knew it would be the last time  
That I'd see you fall asleep,  
I would tuck you in more tightly  
and pray the Lord, your soul to keep.

If I knew it would be the last time  
that I see you walk out the door,  
I would give you a hug and kiss  
and call you back for one more.

If I knew it would be the last time  
I'd hear your voice lifted up in praise,  
I would video tape each action and word,  
so I could play them back day after day.

If I knew it would be the last time,  
I could spare an extra minute  
to stop and say "I love you,"  
instead of assuming you would KNOW I do.

If I knew it would be the last time  
I would be there to share your day,  
Well I'm sure you'll have so many more,  
so I can let just this one slip away.

For surely there's always tomorrow  
to make up for an oversight,  
and we always get a second chance  
to make everything just right.

There will always be another day  
to say "I love you,"  
And certainly there's another chance  
to say our "Anything I can do?"

But just in case I might be wrong,  
and today is all I get,  
I'd like to say how much I love you  
and I hope you never forget.

Tomorrow is not promised to anyone,  
young or old alike,  
And today may be the last chance  
you get to hold your loved one tight.

So if you're waiting for tomorrow,  
why not do it today?  
For if tomorrow never comes,  
you'll surely regret the day,

That you didn't take that extra time  
for a smile, a hug, or a kiss  
and you were too busy to grant someone,  
what turned out to be their one last wish.

So hold your loved ones close today,  
and whisper in their ear,  
Tell them how much you love them  
and that you'll always hold them dear  
Take time to say "I'm sorry,"  
"Please forgive me," "Thank you," or "It's okay."  
And if tomorrow never comes,  
you'll have no regrets about today.

Lily, I love you! Please be my girlfriend!"

James finally chanced looking up from his paper into Lily's eyes and was startled to see tears there.

"Yes" she whispered.

James grinned and hopped down from the table, picked her up, swung her around, and then kissed her.

"I love you too, James." she whispered.

**A/N**: I hope that you like it! I've had this idea in my head forever and now I finally put it up on here! Please Review!


	2. Update

**Hey everyone! Sorry, but this isn't an update. I just wanted to let everyone know that my knew name is now:**

_SunshineDaisies816_

**Thanks!!! Love ya!**


End file.
